In the Begining
by Silverfox Ventura
Summary: The first story of Silverfox and her companion, the son of Kurama. Kurama discovers his true identity.


In The Begining  
~silvahfox ventura~  
The moon shined brightly thru the window as silver slowly slid her index finger around the rim of her glass. She let out a deep sigh and peered out the window at the pale blue disk that hung in the sky amoung the many bright stars. She lifted up her glass and took a sip. A smile slipped onto her lips as she placed the glass back onto the table. Closing her eyes, she remembered back to how things were when she was a child. She missed the old days when she could run free in her courtyard with her friends and sisters. She could almost hear their laughter again in her mind as she pictured them running about the bushes playing children's games. She remembered how much she enjoyed visiting her mother on the forbidden island of Koorime, the only island where she could get away from her annoying brother. How carefree those days had been, she hadn't a care in the world then, but now... now things were different.  
"Silverfox! Get out here now!" A strong, deep male voice exclaimed from outside the small room where she had been sitting.  
Silver sighed and stood from her seat in the window sil. She tossed her hair causually over her shoulder with one hand and closed her eyes as she began towards the slightly ajar door. Suddenly the door shot open and a strong hand grabbed her by the arm and pulled her from the room. "I said to get out her now Silver. What was taking you so long?" A pair of strong hands held her arms firmly. She raised her head and looked up to see a tall thin man clad in a black vest and black pants. He had a black steepled hat that hung halfway over his eyes. "We have work that needs to be done and we dont have all day to wait for you to take your time coming when i call. Or would you prefere that I call our little friend in." The man smiled and shoved her down onto the floor.  
"Im sorry, but i can only move so fast Umataki." She replied as she picked herself up from the floor and dusted herself off with her hands. "What do you have for me to do? It couldn't be more smuggling I just finished a shipment earlier today." She crossed her arms and leaned back against a wall.  
"We need you to deliver this messege to Hiei. Immiediatly." Umataki replied handing her a small envolope sealed with a small drop of blood.  
"Fine. I'll leave as soon as you get your bird brained ass out of my way." She snapped as she snatched the letter from him. She placed it inside the top of her tunic and flipped her hair once again over her shoulder.  
"I'd watch my mouth if I were you little girl... dont forget who owns who." Umataki snickered and put his hand on the side of her face. Silver moved away to the side and narrowed her eyes at him. " Oh, and dont be late, your staying in my room tonight."  
"Thanks for the warning. I'll make sure to take extra long tonight." Her long silvery hair whipped Umataki in the face as she spun around and walked back into the small room were she had been before. "I was really looking forward to a quiet night alone with no work. They work me entirly to hard." She sighed and stepped up onto the window sil. She looked down and thought to herself. "Atleast its somewhere i go evrynight anyway." Both her tunic and her hair flew down behind her as she jumped down onto the ground.  
* * * *  
The moon had plunged deep down into the sky by the time she had reached the residence of Hiei and his adopted son Kurama in the human realm. She sighed and hurried up to the door. *Her small shook a little as she reached up to knock. "Ok, calm down Hiei always anwsers the door anyway." She thought to herself as she let her fist tap on the hard wooden door.  
The door opened and Hiei peeked out at her. She reached into her tunic and pulled out the letter and held it out to him. "There is a meeting tomarrow, or rather later today." She stood tall and straight as he snatched the letter from her hand.  
"Thanks for the notice. Make sure to tell them to get their asses in gear and send me a little more notice then this." Hiei snorted and slammed the door shut again. Silver rolled her eyes and turned around. She wasn't going to leave just yet. No, there was somthing left she had to do. Something she had been doing evry night since the revolution.  
Her gentle, swift footsteps made no noise as she quickly made her way to the back of the house. She came to a tree at the far end. She looked up and smiled as she began to climb to its comfortable branches. Finally she reached her destination. A window. She peered inside the dark room and smiled as she saw Kurama sleeping soundly in his bed. She blew a kiss from her perch in the tree and turned away. A sweet girl smile crossed her lips for a second before she jumped down to the soft grassy ground. "He's so sweet. . . I wish i could see him more often.. I wish I could talk to him." She thought to herself as she started to jurney back to her "home". "He's evrything ive dreamed for. Everything. Heh..what am I thinking I belong to a bunch of wanna-be's who got lucky and and were able to captured one of the only serving princesses. Im not allowed to have wants, or for that matter thoughts of my own."  
* * * *  
It seemed like a long jurney back to the castle, but it was hardly long enough. Sure enough, Umataki stood waiting outside the gate for her. His huge black winged arched over his back and his arms and ankles crossed. Silver sighed and closed her eyes. This was going to be a long few hours. "What took you so long? Afraid of a little time with your master?" Umataki laughed as she stood up straight and started towards her.  
"I did nothing but what you asked. I was simply a little tired so I was a little slow." Silver replied as she stopped in front of him. "Sorry to dissapoint you but i have a messege from Hiei. He says to get your fat lazy asses in gear and give him a little more notice." She closed her eyes and staired down at the moist earth from which she stood with her arms crossed.  
"Aww, I'll have to make sure we do that." Umataki said with a smirk. "Well this is wasting my time, and I have some energy to burn." He reached out and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her along behind him into the castle.  
"You know i can walk for myself. I do have 2 legs and a brain. It's not like i dont know where we are going." Silver said as she reluctenly followed behind him. "In other words, you dumbass, you can let go."  
"I guess it wouldnt hurt." She stopped abruptly as her arm was released from Umataki's strong grip. She gave him a side glance as she rubbed the red handprint he had left so kindly on her upper right arm. "Come on I wanna get moving."  
"I'm coming. Im warning you now, you had better of gotten some more of the Ku So Ren plant or you arnt going to enjoy yourself." She smirked. She watched the many doors they passed before they came to Umataki's. The door was open. He reached around and yanked her into the room.  
"Theres your plant. Enjoy." He said as he shoved her towards a large leafy plant located in the back corner of the room.  
"Thanks." Silver said sarcastically as she glanced over her shoulder at him. She sighed and pulled a few leaves from the small bushy plant ans began to chew on them. She relaxed as she felt the leaves begin to take effect. From just two small leaves she began to become intoxicated. She turned and smiled at Umataki. "Get it over with before the drug were's off, or I'll have a dead master." She giggled and flopped backwards onto his bed  
* * * *  
The sun shone brightly into the small room as silver opened her golden eyes. He head hurt bad, and her body ached just as bad. She yawned and streched before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and rubbing her eyes. She rose up and stretched again before retrieving her tunic from the floor. She pulled it down over her head and tied the belt around the middle to hold it. She looked back at Umataki who still lay in bed snoring loudly. She shook her head and walked towards the door. "What a looser. If he only knew who I really am to him." She snickered and walked from the room.  
The long halways were all still empty save for a few slaves doing their morning work. She made her way thru to the front gate and stepped outside into the early morning. She smelled the fresh clean air and smiled. She let out a deep breath and said to herself, "What a beautiful day.. mabye if I hurry I can make it down to the lake before anyonecatches me." Her long bushy tails swayed against her legs as she walked happily thru the courtyard towards a small forest which concealed one of her favorite spots. The lake of truth.  
Approaching the lake, she observed the area, watching carefully for any intruders to her secluded paradise. She found a dry spot on the bank and sat down. She sighed and looked up into the sky. "What am i doing here? Im a princess... i shouldnt be here, being treated like a slave by a group of thieves and murderers." She looked down into the lake. The water shown blue grey in the bright morning sun. As she staired into the calm water her imagination began to take control. She could see kurama apear behind her and kneal down. He slowly put his arms around her shoulders and smiled softly. She imagined him as his father, long platinum hair that flowed in the wind like silk, and golden eyes like hers. Suddenly the water rippled as a white plum blossom fell upon the lake. As the water calmed it was once again only her in her reflection. She sighed and closed her eyes. "I wish i could just see him now. I love him." She thought to her helf and she reached her hand out and caught a blossom that was blowing in the wind. "Someday ill hold him and tell him evrything, just not now. I cant risk his life."  
"Silver.." A deep voice called from close behind her. Silver jumped up and spun around to find herself face to face with Yukashi. He led the band of thieves that had murdered the imperial family of MaKai and taken her as a slave. He reached out and tuched her cheek gently with his hand. He had soft fur on his hands and it rubbed gently on her skin. Silver took a step back away from him to avoid his tuch. He sickened her. Not only had he murdered her family and contracted her to a life of slavery and rape, but he single handedly murdered the man she knew as a father and taken away his son, the man she loved beyond life. "I have a job for you Silver...I have a need for a spy in Ningenkai. You need to take a human form and attend a school. Now, this missin is important. The is a demon that may threaten us." Yukashi reached out and pulled silver towards him. "You already know who im talking about. I know you do. Its Kurama's son." Silver gasped and stepped backwards away from him. She placed her hand on his chest and clenched her fists. Her eyes shifted from Yukashi to the ground. She closed her eyes tightly at the thought of what they had done to his father. She feared the worst. "You will have to start tomarrow, i will have evrything set. Your uniform will be ready for you. You'll sleep in my room, but since i have so much to take care of you will be alone. I advise you to get much sleep, as you know manifestation takes alot of reikai."  
"Ill go now..." Silver replied as she walked past Yukashi. She closed her eyes and wraped her arms across her chest. A tear sparkled in the morn sun as it fell from her eye down her cheek and onto the ground. She would get her sleep now so she could go see kurama later. She had to see him tonight, she feared the worst for him.  
* * * * *  
The moon hung high in the sky when silver finally reached ningenkai. She swiftly made her way to where Kurama lived and scurried up the tree by his window. As she peered in the window, it became obvious that noone was there. She bit her lip and looked around the darkened yard. "I guess it couldnt hurt anything if i looked in his room, i mean noones home." She shrugged and leaped from the branch to his window sil. Her foot slipped and she almost fell, but she quickly pulled herself up onto the sil. She looked down at the ground far below and let out a deep breath. She shook her head and climbed in the room. She walked over and picked up a picture of him and his father from his bedstand and wiped the dust away with her wrist. She smiled softly and returned it to its proper place. Her hip brushed against a laundry basket full of soiled laundry as she walked back towards the window. The basket fell on the floor and the laundry lay sprawled opon the floor. "Great, just what needed to be done right? Well i better pick it up." Silver bent down and picked up a sweat covered shirt. She sniffed it. It smelled strongly of him. She placed it to her face and closed her eyes imagining that it was him. She let herself fall down on her knees in the pile of cloths. She opened her eyes and let the shirt fall down onto the floor. She slowly stood back up and walked over to his bed. She climbed up into the middle of the bed and fell back. She closed her eyes and smiled. Her hands ran over the soft flannel blankets and she could imagine him sleeping there next to her. Suddenly there were footsteps in the hallway coming towards the room. She quickly jumped down off the bed and slipped underneith. The door opened and she saw kurama's feet step in.  
"Well what a day this has been." Kurama thought to himself as she walked over and sat in the chair lazily placed at his desk. "I thought the biology club was a good idea, but i seem to be the only one taking care our plants." He sighed and took out a notebook from in a drawer in his desk. He opened it and placed it on his desk. He stared at the page to which he had opened it, and leaned on his fist. "I wish you were real, but i fear you only exist in my dreams." He stared for a few more minutes before closing the notebook and returning it to the drawer. "Well i better get a shower and get to bed." He stood and walked towards the door. He stepped over the spilled laudry and sighed. He bent down and piled them all in the basket and then exited the room.  
Silver slid out from under the bed. She bit her lip as she walked over towards the desk, watching the door carefully. She reached into his desk and pulled out the notebook. She stuffed it in her tunic and headed towards the other side of the room. She heard the water stop and she stopped in mid step. "Great." She thought with sarcasm as she slipped once again under the bed. She watched as Kurama reentered the room wearing but a towel casually draped over his hips. He walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sleeping pants and a tank. He shut the drawer and let his towel drop to the floor. Silvers eyes grew wide for a moment before she passed out from the shock of seeing kurama absolutly naked.  
As silver woke she found that the moon had set in Ningenkai and it was early morning. The sun hadnt risen yet but she would have to hurry in order to make it back in time for school. She slowly and carefully slid her way out from under the bed. She stood for a minute next to kurama's bed, watching him sleep. She smiled softly and brushed his bright red maine back from his face. She closed her eyes and lent down to kiss his cheek softly. She blushed for a moment, then turned and leapt out the window.  
* * * * *  
"Where were you last night Silver?" Yukashi asked calmly as she walked into his room. He lay across his bed half dressed. He reached behind himself and tossed a light pink dress at her. "I better not find that someone else has tuched you silver. Your reserved for us. Remember the blood pact."  
"Im sorry Yukashi, i was out walking in ningenkai. I really didnt mean to be so long. I just needed to get used to being manifested for so long. I wont do it again." Silver said as she slipped off her tunic, being careful to hide the notebook from kuramas room. She slipped the dress down over her head and brushed out the wrinkles. "Ill be going now. I dont want to be late for my first day at school." She reached down and grabbed the notebook from her tunic and scurried out the door. As she made her way to Ningenkai, she desided to look thru the book. The notebook was full of a young girl with long hair that resembled silver. Silver frowned and closed the book. "He dreams about me? Could he possibly remember me?" She thought to herself as she approached the school to which she was heading. She let out a deep breath and looked at the tall building. "Well here we go" She thought to herself as she steped onto the first step.  
* * * * *  
Kurama sat silently in his seat that morning as usual as class began. He was the model student, always on time, always had his work done, and always willing to volunteer. He watched attentivly as the teacher entered the room. "Okay students, Today we have a new student. Her name is Umeko Kinoyami. Please come in Umeko. " The teacher outstretched his arm as a young girl entered the room. Kurama gasped as he saw how beautiful she was. She was the girl of his dreams, literally. She had bright golden eyes and blonde hair that hung down to her thighs. She was slender and only about 5'2 in height. The teacher pointed to the seat beside kurama and instructed her to sit there. As she walked her light pink uniform bounced agaisnt her legs. Her hair flowed out behind her like a sea of gold. Kurama was in awe. She was absolutly beautiful, and evrything he could ever want. As she passed him she glanced at him and blushed, then she looked away as she sat in her seat.  
"Kurama, I would like if you would show miss Umeko around today and help her get adjusted. Is that okay with you miss Umeko?" The teacher asked as he smiled brightly at the students.  
"Of-ofcour-ofcourse its okay Mr.Ryo." Umeko said as she looked down at her lap and blushed.  
"Its nice to meet you miss Umeko."Kurama said as he smiled and held out his hand to her in a gesture of friendship.  
"Its nice to meet you too mr kurama." Umeko smiled and shook his hand. The was the beginning of a new furture for the demon realm of MaKai.  
* * * * * Silver Smiled as she thought about her first full day in the human world. She had to admit, it had been, well, awkward to have to spend the whole day with the one demon she had loved all her life. Ofcourse she still kept her feeling secret, but she hoped that one day she could tell him. She flipped her long hair over her shoulder as she walked down the paved sidewalk to where she could safely make her way back to MaKai. The sun was sinking fast behind the horizon and the day was fading away. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped and turned around to see Kurama running after her. As he approached he stopped and bent down to catch his breath. "Kurama?"  
"You forgot you notebook Miss Umeko. I thought you might need it to study for the quiz tomarrow." Kurama straightened and stepped towards her extending his arm to offer her the notebook. A boyish smile came offer his kind face.  
Silver took the book from his hand and smiled. "Thanks Kurama. I appretiate it. I definatly need the studying." A girlish giggle slipped from her lips as she hugged the notebook to her chest.  
Kurama smiled. "You know if you need any help im free this evening. I have the highest average in class and am more then happy to help a fellow student in need." His eyes sparkled in the last few rays of sun for the day.  
Silver's face flushed red and she turned quickly to avoid being spoted. "Well, I .. uh..well.. I could use the help..." She quickly turned back around and smiled. "I would be very thankful if you could help me. This will be my first mark for the semester and I certainly dont need it to be a failing one."  
"When do you want to meet? And where should I meet you?"Kurama's hair seemed like red flame in the sunset as he asked with a soft friendly voice.  
  
"Well..i..uh..well..uhmm..how about I just come with you?" She replied obviously distracted.  
"Well..uh..sure." A look of surprise rolled over Kurama's face as he motioned down the sidewalk from which he had come running from just moments before. Silver smiled and started down the path from which he had motioned and they began to walk slowly down the sidewalk.  
They had been walking for quite some time now and Kurama had talked alot about his adoptive father Hiei. Silver had kept as quite as possible except for a few questions about Kurama's life in general. He didnt remember much about his early life, and had very few memories about his father (not to mention none whatsoever of his mother). They finally turned down the Sakura street and Silver stopped dead in her tracks. This was the street that Kurama and Hiei lived. She couldnt risk being caught by Hiei. "Uh..uh..are we going to your house?" Silver bit her bottom lip as she tried to stall the inevitable. She couldnt go to his house if Hiei was home.  
"Yeah, ofcourse. Is there something wrong with that Miss Umeko? I mean if you feel offended or uncomfortable with the fact that we would be alone there we can go to the library." Kurama offered kindly, unknowing calming silvers nerves.  
"Alone? Oh! No i have no problam i just didnt realize where we were going. Ofcourse i dont have a problam!" Silver explained with a drop of sweat at her side.  
"Then let us continue. Im getting quite hungry and i have something that desperatly needs my help." Kurama's emerald eyes sparkled in the moonlite as he took silvers arm and started to hurry down the street to his house. Silver looked at his hand holding her arm and then at him and blushed as she hurried down the street beside him.  
Once they reached the house Kurama quickly pulled out his key and unlocked the door allowing them entrance. "Well here we are. Home sweet home." Kurama exclaimed in a welcoming tone as he motioned Silver in the door. "Make yourself at home. The living room is that way," he motioned towards the left, "I'll be there in a moment im awfully hungry and i must take care of a plant i brought home from the biology club, its in need of a lot of care."  
"I can help with the plant if you want. I mean i have a green thumb, if you know what i mean." Silver held back a smile as she thought of true form. "I would be more then willing to lend a hand to a friend, or may i say "a fellow student in need." Silver giggled.  
"I guess you got me there. I cant refuse a little help. I would be greatful if you could help. Follow me." Kurama kicked off his shoes and hung his coat on the door. He took silver's jacket and hung it next to his. After she kicked off her shoes, Kurama led her into the kitchen and to a small potted plant sitting alone on a window sil. She tipped her head to the side and walked past kurama to the small plant. She reached out and toyed with the leaves with her fingers. After a few moments of her carressing the plant, it immediatly began to grow. The leaves once again turned green, and small white blossoms apeared from the tiny steams. Silver reached in her pockets and came out with a small vile of a white liquid and let a drop fall onto the plant. She turned and handed the vile to Kurama.  
"One drop of this evryday and the plant will be strong and grow very big in no time." Silver said as Kurama took it from her hand.  
"What is it?" Kurama asked as he inspected the vile closly.  
"Its a special..well.. 'plant food' you could call it. Just remember to give it evryday. Your plant was just undernurished and lonely." Silver replied with a smiles and she bent down and kissed a white blossom.  
Kurama watched as the blossom opened fully. "Lonely?" Kurama looked into silver's face with a question in his eyes. "I spend alot of time talking to my plants, and ive heard alot of things, but never 'lonely'."  
"Just trust me."  
"Well since you obviously know what your doing Miss Umeko, our friend there has most definatly proved it, i guess i have no choice." Kurama smiled and watched the small thriving plant that had been on the verge of dieing just mements before. "Well, on another note, would you like something to eat? I dont like to eat in front of my company."  
"Oh, its fine. I dont mind at all. You seem very hungry go ahead and eat." Silver smiled. "Ill just go wait in the living room." Kurama watched silvers long blonde hair bounce againt her back as she walked out of the kitchen.  
"What a girl, and shes actually here at my house. I can hardly believe that i actually found the girl ive always dreamed about. I just hope i dont screw things up." Kurama thought to himself. "She is kind of strange though, she brought that plant back to life in just a few moments by merly touching the leaves. I wonder where she came from..." He continued to think to himself as he fixed himself a small sandwhich before heading off to the living room to study.  
As Kurama stepped into the living room he found silver laying on the couch sleeping. She looked like a small child curled in a fetal position as she slept silently in his living room. Kurama smiled and sat down in an overstuffed chair and set his sandwhich plate down on the coffee table. Kurama began to eat his sandwhich while he watched silver. She twitched and kurama smiled as he watched. He thought about how she had healed the plant. It was amazing and he could hardly believe it. He wondered once again where she could have come from and where she could have possibly learned how to bring a plant back to full health in moments. As he finished his sandwhich and stood from the overstuffed chair, he headed off to his room to retrieve a blanket to keep her warm. He didnt think it right to wake her, she looked very exausted. He hardly realized where he was when he reached his room. It hadnt seemed like he had hardly taken a step he had been so deep in thought. He stepped into his room and headed from his closet. He reached onto a shelf high at the top of the closet and retrieved a soft blanket from his childhood. It has been his favorite blanket while he was young. It was warm and very soft. Kurama smiled and drapped the blanket over his arm as he headed back out of the room.  
Returning to the living room, Kurama headed for silver. He draped the blanket he had retrieved from his closet over the sleeping young woman. He let a smile slip from his lips as he watched her sleep. As the night went on, Kurama grew more and more tired until the drowsiness took him and he drifted off into a deep sleep.  
A loud yawn emerged from silver's sleepy mouth as she woke in the bright rays of the rising morning sun. She lept from the couch and stared out the window with fear. This was the secound night she had accidently spent in the human world. Yukashi would have her head...  
* * * * * The morning sun had risen high in MaKai as Yukashi silently waited for his cunning little pet to return. He knew where she had been the last two nights, but he had no idea why. He knew that if she had disobaied him then he would smell it on her skin. He stared intently out the large picture window in his room as he waited. He would be ready for her, and he would know for certain what had been going on in ningenkai the past two nights.  
A small silvery figure ran thru the forest below as Yukashi watched. Silver had come home and she was definatly in a hurry. A smile slid onto his strong handsom face as he watched the figure enter the courtyard and then slowly dissapear from his view as it neared the door. "Shes afraid. She still fears me, thats good. One should never loose their fear of me..especially if you are my slave" Yukashi thought to himself and he turned from the window and headed from his bed. He fell back onto the feathery soft mattress and closed his eyes. With his arms crossed over his muscular chest, he waited for Silver.  
* * * * *  
Silver struggled to catch her breath as she ran thru the hallways towards Yukashi's room. She already knew he would be angry, and she was almost certain that he was going to question her about the past two nights. Even though there was no hope of it being true, she hoped that he hadnt noticed that she hadnt come home last night. She stopped for a moment outside his room and took a deep breath. She held it in and thought up an excuse before letting out the breath in a deep worried sigh. She reached out and pushed the door gently open with one hand. Yukashi lay sprawled on his feather down bed, half dressed. His arms were crossed over his chest. He watched out the window at the early morn sun. "Well, well, my little tramp has returned from her two night vacation to ningenkai with her little crush kurama." He let one of his arms fall from his chest and hang down off the bed as he turned his head to look her in the face. "Well..how did it go? You little trip i mean. I assume that you fit in fine, and kurama actually believed that you were a harmless school girl?" A loud booming laugh emerged from yukashi's lips, making silver flinch.  
"I fit in perfectly. I was asked to go to a study group and we all fell asleep." Silver explained. Leaning against the door jam, silver crossed her arms casually and looked down at the stone floor. "If ya wanna know any more then follow me." She topped off her words with a cynical smile, then exiting the room she made her way down back out of the castle.  
"Keep up what you are doing my little pet...you are preparing him for us. His fate will come soon, and you shall know all to well that it will be your fault." Yukashi smiled to himself while standing in the doorway to him room to watch her leave.  
* * * *  
"Thanks for all the help today Kurama. I dont think i could ever get all that stuff down without your help." The sunset seemed to set Silver's hair on fire as she smiled at Kurama. "You dont know how greatful i am to Mr Masaki for asking you to help me. I dont think i could have adjusted so well without your help."  
Kurama blushed and looked to the side as he replied, "Oh Umeko, ofcourse you would. I just try my best to help out around here." Suddenly, the ground became very apealing to kurama as he spoke to Silver. She was so nice to him, and she was so beautiful. Other girls had been nice to him in the past, some had even told him they loved him, but he had never felt this way before about anyone. He looked up at Silver and smiled. "So, i'll see you tomarrow Umeko..."  
"Goodnight Kurama, and thanx again." Umeko smiled and and leaned over the give Kurama a kiss on the cheek then she turned quickly and started down the street. Kurama stood for a moment, he brought his hand up to touch where her lips had tuched a moment before. He smiled and watched her disapear down the street into the sunset. A smile appeared across his face and he turned the opposite way and started on his way home.  
* * * * *  
"What a day this has been, i cant believe that i kissed him." Silver chuckled as she headed for a place well hidden so she slip away back to makai. "We have become such good friends, i guess i should be thanking Yukashi for once. He actually did something i liked for once." She chuckled to herself as she entered a small park at the end of the street she had been traveling down.  
As she aproached a darkened area under a few trees in the back of the park, she stopped and closed her eyes, and stood still for a moment while she used her youkai to create a portal between MaKai and ningenkai. She then opened her eyes once again and looked around herself carefully. Seeing noone around, she hurriedly jumped thru the portal. Once she reached the other side, she quickly closed the portal and started on her way back to the Palace.  
By now, the sunset was over and twighlight had taken over the land. A few small stars could be seen in the rich, dark blue sky. Silver walked causually thru a forest that she had walked thru most of her life. She smiled and thought about how the day had gone. She had been enjoying herself lately, spending all her time with Kurama. The palace was close now, and she could see the courtyard at the end of the forest. The old rusty gate swung back and forth with the gentle breeze. A sigh slipped from her lips as she approached the gate. The gate squeaked as she gently pushed it opened and walked thru. There were candles lit in many rooms, and she figured she should stay quiet for a while and just quietly slip into her room in the far right tower.  
As she entered the tower she realized that she was still Umeko. She quickly stepped back into a dark corner and reverted back into her youko form. Stepping softly, she managed to sneak past a few rooms without being noticed. Most of the demons in the palace were drunk and wouldnt be able to tell her youkai from their own. As she climbed the stairs to the top of the right tower, she sighed and listened to the howling, laughing, and yelling coming from downstairs. "What idiots. They could be making much better use of themselves..i cant believe the imperial palace of the demon realm is now just a play pen for a bunch of drunken bastards." Silver thought to herself as she neared the top. As she aproached the top she noticed Yukashi standing in front of her door with another demon. It was Fukuro, an owl demon that held the place of third in command. Silver slipped back into the shadows to easedrop.  
"Fukuro, we need to take care of Kurama. If he should perhaps get his memories back, he could cause us a problam. Im suspicous of silverfox, i sent her to keep an eye on him, but im afraid shes been up to a bit more. I know of her little crush on him, and i have plans to take care of that."  
"How in the hell are we going to take care of Kurama? I cant dispose of him by myself if that what your asking. He's in the guardianship of Hiei." Fukuro looked around around nervously as he spoke. "You know hiei is much more powerful then I."  
"Dont worry about it Fukuro. Me and Umataki are going to be with you. I wouldnt expect you to do anything one your own." A slick grin came over his face as he spoke. "We will just need your wings to fly the bodies away."  
"Sure thing boss, id be happy to take out the garbage for once." Fukuro and Yukashi let out a terrible gufaw as they pictured their sweet victory.  
Silver bit down on her lip hard. "What in the hell am i gonna do. The is just fuckin great." She closed her eyes as she thought to herself. "Well whatever im going to do, i had better alert hiei."  
The grass was wet with dew and silvers feet grew cold and numb as she ran swifty thru the courtyard to the forest. She planned to escape to ningenkai to tell hiei, and take it from there. Reaching the forest, she bent down to catch her breath. Once her lungs were full again, she stood and closed her eyes, once again using her youkai to create a portal. Starting forwards towards the portal, she paused. Looking back at the Palace, she sighed and began to remember the death of the real Kurama. She shook her head hard to straighten her thoughts. Quickly she hurried thru the portal.  
The park was cold and dark and the air made silver's skin tingle. She had goosebumps on her arms, legs, and chest. She didnt care, she needed to save Kurama. He was innocent and had no memory of his father or his past. While she ran from the park towards Kurama and Hiei's house, she quickly took her human form, Umeko. She hurried down block after block, turn after turn, until she reached the tall white house with bright green trim. She stopped in front of the walkway to catch her breath. Her knuckles burned from the combination of the cold and the hard wood door as she knocked on the front door. Hiei would know what to do, and evrything woud be ok now.  
The door opened slowly, and to Silver's surprise it was Kurama. "Miss Umeko?" His bright emerald eyes questioned her presence. "What are you doing here at this hour? Do you need something? Is there something wrong?" He moved back and motioned for her to come in, all the time possesing a puzzled look on his face.  
"I..I...I was wondering if Hiei was here?" Silver struggled to smile as she stumbled over her words. "I really need to talk to him."  
"He's not here. You can come in and wait, he should be home soon."  
Silver bit her lip and looked around the darkened world behind her. "Well this will have to do for now." Silver reached out and grabed Kurama by the wrist, and dragged him from the house.  
"Umeko!! What in the hell are you doing?!" He struggled to stay on his feet as silver dragged him along behind her.  
"Just trust me. You are not safe here, but there are many things you need to know...just please trust m-" Silver stopped dead in her tracks. Kurama smacked into her back, unable to stop himself after being dragged behind her. Silver gulped and took a defensive stance in front of Kurama.  
  
"Whats wrong Silver? Afraid ill hurt your little boooyfrienndd." Umataki laughed. He stood with his hand on his hip and his hat tipped to the side. His wings lay open over his shoulders, hiding his tall slim figured. "Im sorry silver, but this relationship has to end." Stepping to the side, he revealed Fukuro, and another member of the theif group, the reincarnated crow, Karasu. "Now, now silver. I believe you have been keeping a secret from your little friend. Thats bad for a relationship you know." As Umataki spoke, he stepped forward and began to circle the two. Silver watched him closely, and made sure that she stayed imbetween him and Kurama. "You see Kurama, your girlfriend here is a demon..and so are you." Umataki snickered. Suddenly, he shot towards silver and hit her hard in the face. Silver flew backwards and hit the ground. Kurama watched in amazement as Umeko turned into someone he didnt know. As she hit the ground her body transformed into youko, and her long silver hair lay sprawled around her. She lay motionless on the sidewalk. Kurama stood alone against a group of creatures thats he never knew even existed. He was cold, confused, and afraid. Everything was so confusing and he had no idea what to do.  
"Well, well Kurama. Now i can do what i please." Umataki turned to look at his two counterparts and smirked. They nodded. Umataki turned back towards Kurama. "Well, say goodbye to your girlfriend. Oh, and by the way, we own her ass, so you better not have tuched her." The other joined him as he snickered. "Dont take this personal, but i have to do this-" Huge black feathered wings flowed out behind him as he shot towards Kurama. Before his fist could land in Kurama face, a hand came from behind Kurama and grabbed umataki's wrist. Surprise overtook his face as Silver stood holding his wrist. She watched him thru narrowed red eyes. Her grip tightened and she slowly twisted his arm. Kurama watched and listened as he heard bones crack in the strange creatures arm, once again amzed at the situation. ""You little bitch, let go of me!" Umataki screeched at silver as he yanked his arm back away from her. He carressed his injured arm as he glared at silver.  
"Now, my little pet...what was the sence of that?" A deep voice eminated from the black shadows behind The trio. "You didnt mean to hurt little Umataki here did you?" Silver swallowed, and stared wide eyed as Yukashi stepped out of the shadows.  
"That little wench broke my arm. Let me punish her." Umataki snarled as he continued to glare at Silver, who stood silently in back of Kurama.  
"There is no need forthat Umataki. I have something much better planned for our two little demons here." Yukashi chuckled softly as he stepped forward of the trio and closer to Kurama and Silver. "Silver..i want you to do a little something for me. Take this sword,"A smile came over Yukashi's face as he held out a long silver blade. Its handle was intangled with a golden vine that formed the symbol of silver's family."...and Kill Kurama!"  
A gasp flung itself from the deeps of silvers lungs as she stared straight ahead. Her body shook as her eyes grew wide. Her eyes fixed on the long silver blade. She stood as still as death.  
Kurama turned and stepped back from silver. He looked at the group, he was lost. Fear engulfed his body, and his confusion ruled his mind. His emerald eyes were fixed on silver. "Well Silver? You know you have to listen." The trio joined Yukashi as he laughed out his words.  
Silver closed her eyes and stepped around kurama to take the blade from Yukashi's hand. Her hand tightened around the hard steel blade of the sword. Blood trickled down her wrist and dripped onto the ground. "I hate you yukashi..." Tears began to stream down silver face as she turned blindly towards Kurama. She took the handle of the blade with the other hand and slowly raised it above her head. Just as she was about to strike, there came a voice from behind Kurama, a very formiliar voice. "Silver, stop it." Silvers eyes flew open and she smiled with relief as she dropped the sword and wipped her face with her wrist. Kurama spun around and let out a heavy breath. There, in front of them, stood hiei. "This way." Hiei grabbed Kurama by the wrist and turned. He hastily made his way back to the house, closely followed by Silver. Before the door stood a portal to makai. "Silver..take him back to makai and hide. Silver shook her head yes and grabbed Kurama by the wrist, and dragged him thru the portal.  
* * * * *  
Kurama had no idea what was going on. Everything that had happened tonight was a big blur to him. First Umeko showing up at his home, then she grabbed him and ran off leading him to a group of the strangest creatures he'd ever seen. Then umeko disapearing, and this..this person that was dragging him along beside her apeared in her place. Hiei and the others all called her 'Silverfox'. Who was she? Kurama shook his head while he ran along side silver. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind before his head began to hurt.  
They trudged thru thickets, and fields, and small streams as Silver struggled to find a hiding place for Kurama. 'This is impossible, where in hell am i going to hi-thats it!' Silver stopped suddenly causing Kurama to run into her shoulder. She reached into her tunic pocket and pulled out a small vile. As she held it up to the moonlight, a small amount of a reddish liquid could be seen within its bowls. "Kurama, i need you to drink this." Turning to face him, silver held the small vile out to him. "This will help us, just please trust me and drink this."  
Kurama took the vile from her hand and studied it carefully. Finally he asked, "What is it?"  
"Its the necter of the Fruit of Past Life. Now please drink it! We're running out of time!" Silver rested her hand on his shoulder as she spoke. Her face was filled with desperation.  
"Well, i dont know if i can trust you, but i know that Hiei trusts you, so i will trust you too." He watched the vile closly as he removed the small cork sealing the vile. He lifted the vile to his lips and closed his eyes. 'I hope this isnt poison.' His closed off his thoughts and tipped the vile up, sending its contents into his mouth and down his throat.  
The vile shattered into many tiny pieces on as it fell from Kurama's hand and fell to the ground. His emerald eyesunfocused, as he stood motionless. All the memories that had been locked away for years by the power of Hiei's Jagan began to all flow back at once. As he fell down to his knees, Silver reached out to catch him. He clenched his jaws tightly, and his eyes where squeezed tightly shut. Silver kept an eye on their surroundings as she Kurama struggled to stay concious. There came a sharp noise in the distance and silver could wait to more. She wraped her arms around his chest and began to drag his away.  
As the night wore on, silver grew to weary to drag Kurama behind her. By know he had passed out from the stress of all the memories. Tonight had been rough for him and it was to be expected that he would lose his conciousness for a while. It would take time to adjust, but silver knew all to well that this wasnt time that they had. She stopped near a great willow tree. The tree loomed over them with its huge branches. "Please, open yourself to us..we are desperate." The tree's trunk began to crack and bend as silver spoke her gentle words of need. A small opening apeared across the front of the trunk as guardian roots ripped themselves from the ground and formed a walkway to the small shelter. Silver took Kurama once again in her arms and dragged him into the shelter of the tree. Once inside, the opening closed and the two we alone in silence inside of the tree. Silver let herself slide down into a sitting position against the wall. Kurama lay with his head in her lap, breathing slow and quietly. A yawn came from within silvers lips as she stared down at Kurama. "Well, this will have to do for know..." Her words trailed off as her head fell to the side to rest on her shoulder. She rested quietly with Kurama now in the shelter of the willow tree.  
* * * * * "That little wench, i cant believe she broke my arm." Umataki rubbed the skin over the shattered bone in his arm. "You should have let me take care of them both boss, instead that wretched-" A hand shot out of nowhere and held umataki tightly by the throat preventing him from finishing his thought. "You have no idea who your messing with you worthless piece of crap. You wouldnt be able to lay a hand on silver. Shes too strong for you. If you actually thought evry now and then mabye it would occure to you." Yukashi loosened his grip. watching Umataki fall from his hand to the floor gasping for air. "Think before you speak and next time i wont have to kill you." His black hair flowed in back of him as he turned with a smirk painted across his face. "When you children are ready to get back to work ill be in my tower." With that he exited, heading for the Imperial throne room, the tower that raised above all others.  
"Ill show him. Noone treats me like that." Anger shown freely on Umataki's face as he arose onto his feet. "Careful Umataki, he wont hesitate to kill you or any of the rest of us. Dont doubt him." Leaning on the wall, his arms crossed and his head down, Fukuro seemed almost to care about Umataki's wellfare. "Well, how about we grab ourselves some hores and sake?" Smirking he steped forward towards the door, hesitating to wait for Umataki. "Might as well, cant seem to find any other fun around this god damned wretched place." Joining the owl, they both left the cold stone room to kill time waiting for the next oportunity for power.  
* * * * * The sky burned viciously, filling the land with shadows from the setting sun. The ground was soft even tho slightly damp as Kurama sat silently watching silver. He was glad that she had allowed them to take a break, his feet were blistered and sore. His mind was still lost in all the images and confusion. This was all to much, he was totally overwhelmed. Had he been living a lie all these years? All the memories..were they real? Who was he..why did hiei lie to him..and umeko or as he knew her now..silverfox, who is she and why is she doing this? He head spun, and he felt dizzy. "You should get some sleep Kurama. "Silvers voice seemed cold and emotionless as she spoke, always seeming to keep an eye on her surroundings. A flash of light smothered his thoughts and cleared just as fast. "Kurama?" Silver flew to the side and caught him as he fell into unconscienceness. His body was warm and limp in her arms. She raised his body in her arms and held him tightly against her chest, feeling his cheek against hers. His skin was cold to the touch yet warmth eminated from within his body. "Oh Kurama im sorry for all of this..i betrayed you once again...mabye someday you can forgive me. " She knew he would be out for hours..the fruit had taken his mind once again, bringing back more memories from his wretched past in the demon realm.  
It was getting dark now and twilight was almost gone. They would have to continue they're jurney tonight. Silver sighed heavily as she lifted kurama back up into her arms. A deep breath forced from her lips as she began to drag him off thru the dence woods, to find another hiding spot.  
"We'll see who gets to play Silver. When im done with you, you'll have no choice but to submit to me." His words ended in a evil gaffaw as Yukashi sat in the imperial throne, watching out the cobwebbed window towards the far end of the tower. "You will see my little princess, you will see."  
* * * * * A cold breeze blew past silver as she stood alone on a lonely road that ran thru an empty forest. She was puzzled. Where was Kurama? She had just saved him from Yukashi and his goons, and had been resting with him in a willow tree. But now, she stood alone on this road. She began to walk forward, keeping a keen eye on her surroundings. This was the forest, but where was Kurama? Had Yukashi found them? If so, then why didnt she notice, and why didnt he punish her. Her long hair whipped her shoulders as she shook her head to straighten her thoughts. Suddenly, there came a noise from behind, like the sound of wings folding onto a birds back for a short rest after a long flight. She spun around to see Fukuro standing over Kurama. He lay motionless on the ground. A tear ran down from silver's face as she stood speechless at the sight. "Kurama...." The named slipped from her lips as a whisper on the wind. Fukuro said nothing, but a cynical smile covered his face as he stood with his arms crossed and his wings folded, over the motionless kurama. "You bastard Fukuro, What have you done?!!!" Silver screamed her words as she ran at the winged demon. Before she could reach him, he unfolded his gigantic wings and flew up into the sky. He hovered over them laughing maniacally.  
  
As silver reached where kurama lay, she dropped down and grabbed him up into her arms. His cloths were soaked with blood, and a small dagger lay where he had been. "KURAMA!!" Silver screamed.  
* * * * *  
Silver's eyes flew open as she woke from her nightmare. She looked down in her lap to see kurama soundly sleeping. Her eyes closed as she took a breath of relief. "It was only a dream", she thought to herself . Looking down at the ever so precious half demon and smiled lovingly. She ran her fingers gently thru his hair as she watched him. She wondered what he was dreaming about, but then again she probably knew. She had given him the fruit of past life, which had broken hiei's hold over his memories. Soon he would revert to his kitsune form, and then he could take his youko form. She laid his head down on the floor of the small shelter and stood up. There wasnt much room inside this old willow tree, but it had served them well. It was time to move on, before Yukashi could find them.  
A tear fell from kurama's eye as he lay asleep. " Father..please father..dont leave me...please..." Silver turned and watched him lay sleeping on the floor. His sleep had turned restless, and tears came freely. A sigh echoed from the depths of silver's heart as she turned and leaned down to wake him. It was time to leave, and she would have to help him figure things out. The real jurney would be his own, but she would help where she could.  
"Kurama, kurama please wake up." Silver shook him gently as she called to him in his sleep. Kurama shifted and opened his eyes. Looking up, he saw only the strange face that had taken the place of Umeko's. Silver smiled softly as she looked down on his puzzled face. "Im sorry Kurama, please forgive me. You will understand in time. But for now, we had better get going before they find us." She reached down and took a tight grip on Kurama's forearm to help him to his feet. He looked at his surroundings carefully as he brushed off his filthy pajamas.  
"Well, ive trusted you so far. Now can i ask who or what you are? And where are we?" Curiousity, and puzzlement were written on his face as he stood wearily next to Silver, still inside the old willow tree.  
"Its a long story Kurama, and i dont have time to explain it right now, just please keep on trusting me and lets get out of here, or you will get us both killed." Silver turned away from him, and towards the wall of the small shelter in which they stood. She rubbed her hand over a small spot until it seemed to open into a doorway. Kurama watched attentivly as the willow tree opened its trunk to set them free. "Follow me please." There was a sudden blast of cold, wet air in Kurama face, as silver grabbed his wrist and pulled him from the tree. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. He watched as the old tree slowly closed back up and sealed its trunk once again. He used his free hand to rub his eyes and take a 2nd look. Silver gave him no time for thought as she suddenly shot forward into an all out run, dragging him once again behind her. The trees in the small, dense forest blurred past and disapeared as the forest was soon left behind them.  
They now ran through a cold barren land, where nothing seemed to grow. Silver knew they had to get past this area fast, it would be easy to sence their youkais here. Kurama watched the scenery fly by as they ran quickly thru the wasteland. Where were they? This had all been so puzzling for him. Everything that had happened had made no sence to him, and it didnt look like it would anytime to soon either. "Kurama, when we reach the next forest im going to need you to listen to me, its very, very important." Silver explained to the dazed Kurama as they continued to run.  
  
"Ill try my best. You're all i have to count on right now, i dont have much of a choice." Kurama replied to Silver. The ground was hard and cold on his feet as they hurried thru. He hadnt had a chance to grab any shoes. His feet were sore from all the running, and this hard cold ground speckled with tiny sharp pebbles wasnt helping. He hoped that they would reach that forest that silver had mentioned soon, it would provide atleast some kind of break for his sore feet.  
There could now be seen a forest in the distance. Kurama sighed with relief. He was tired from all the running and his feet were numb from the cold.  
* * * * *  
  
There was a thump as Kurama's limp body fell to the gound. Silver had collasped from the exhaustion. Her body was warn and weary from no food or water. They lay helpless together on the cold grass. The woods wouldnt provide then shelter much longer. Atleast their youkais would be somewhat shielded by the trees. The night sky began to weep, its cold tears fells unmercifully onto their backs as kurama and silver lay side by side on the cold hard ground. Moaning slightly, Silver began to wake. She shifted her wieght and brought her arms up beneath her lifting herself up, opening her eyes slowly. Her gaze quickly turned to Kurama laying motionless on the ground beside her. His hair clung to his face and he lay in a puddle of fresh rain. "What have i done..how long have-"A dim light began to grow in the sky and silvers question was answered. They had been there all night. She quickly wraped her arms around Kurama's unconscience body and rose to her feet.  
As she ran as quick as she possibly could thru the dense forest the rain became heavier and heavier. The grass was saturated and very slippery. The elements seemed to betray them as they tried to escape their pending doom. The mud had began to seep thru the grass, and silver slipped. Quickly she turned her body holding Kurama tightly against her, hopeing to protect him. The air was violently forced from her chest as she hit the ground and slide across the wet, muddy grass. Gathering air back into her chest, she quickly checked to make sure kurama was ok. She gently pushed the hair from his face. Mud that had stained his pale skin now was being washed away by the rain. She sighed as she looked as the beauty of his innocence. "Im so sorry..im so very sorry.." The rain began to pound harder and Silver slowly began to raise back to her feet. As she rose, there was the sound of a branch cracking. She froze. She knew it was probably yukashi and his goons come to finish kurama off. She took a deep breath and slowly took kurama up into her arms and gripped him tightly, listening very closely. Then the sound came again much closer this time. Suddenly silver dashed forward, gripping kurama tightly as not to drop him. Her breaths came fast and light as she ran as quickly as she could. She couldn't betray kurama as she had his farther..she couldnt.  
* * * * *  
"Well, Well...one of my little puppies wants to play with the big dogs eh?" Snickered Yukashi as he watched out the far window of the tower. "Ill make short work of him. And ill make sure my little princess knows of her brother, the 2nd disgrace of the Imperial Family." He laughed, turning from the window heading for staircase.  
"But boss, would it be right if you brought that up just yet? Shouldnt you wait until after we take care of Kurama?" Questioning what he understood of Yukashi's plans, Fukuro followed close behind him.  
"Shut up you idiot." His cape flowed around him like a sea of the blackest filth as he turned to face his minion. " What in the hell do you think im doing? Im ashamed to have such idiots working for me." Snarling he turned once again away from Fukuro and headed hastily down the stairs.  
In shock from what his boss had just told him, and very much confused, Fukuro hesitated to follow Yukashi. His wings folded over his shoulders, He stood silently on the stair case. What had Yukashi been talking about silver's brother..she had no more brothers.  
* * * * * Slipping and sliding as she ran, Silver continued to race away from her stalkers. Cold and wet, she had no idea where to turn. The forest was getting to muddy and wet to continue running much longer, and she had already slipped once. Exhausted she knew she couldnt go on. Coming across a small cavern, she quickly raced over. Gently she set Kurama's unconcious body down near the entrance and peered into the opening. It seemed to be a small den, abandoned by some animal for an unknown reason. It would be a good hiding place. Quickly pulling Kurama thru the small opening, she then raised her hands towards the grass and weeds that grew right outside. Suddenly they began to grow, their bright green stems and flowers grew high up to cover the hiding place. Sighing, silver crawled over to kurama and layed down. She was exhausted and needed some sleep. After all this would be a safe hiding place for now. 


End file.
